team_tokusonicfandomcom-20200216-history
Sho Yuuki (Mobian)
Sho Yuuki Mobian is a transformation that happens to Sho whenever he arrives in a Sonic Universe, As a mobian his eyes color stay the same but his intelliect drops drastically, As he becomes a Lion cub Mobian that speaks in another language The Stranger Lion Cub Sho Yuuki the lion cub is a really strange and childish creature who constantly gets into trouble and drags others into trouble as well. He also seems to enjoy fighting alot and always attacks someone who makes him feels "Waki-Waki" because he learns that fighting makes him "Doki-Doki" he is extremely attached to Hana Narumi because she makes him feels a different kind of "Doki-Doki" and thus he will follow her around endlessly. Relationship Hana Narumi: Hana is a very good friend to Sho. However, when Sho felt this different kind of "Doki-Doki", he had no idea that he was actually falling in love with her right off the bat. Due to a piece of his nature, Hana wasn't as happy to be with this Mobian as her counterpart did with the original Sho, but she found his antics cute and admitted he was cute and enjoyed him following her everywhere. Takeshi Narumi : Unlike with the original Sho, Takeshi didn't get so warmed up to the Mobian Sho as quickly. He often tried to pry the Mobian away from Hana due to the cub's instincts and curiosity. However, when Hana felt more comfortable around the cub, Takeshi relented and was able to relax. Sho is also one of the few others to laugh at Takeshi's jokes and puns. Luna Hashimoto : The closest thing he had to a sister-figure, Luna simply thought Sho was cute, but couldn't fall for him due her already having a boyfriend in Takeshi. She, however, partially knew what Sho would mean when he spoke due to them both being felines, and thus having a kind of connection. But she still hasn't completely let go of a grudge that she had on him for touching her where she shouldn't have been touched. Chaos Yuuki : Chaos is Mobian Sho's daughter just like the normal Sho Yuuki is, but he loves being with Chaos and constantly shows the parental instinct of an actual Lion, Exampe is that he actually grooms Chaos's hair with his tongue and even when she was a baby did the same when she needed a bath, and it took Hana awhile to make him stop, and due to the fact he speaks and says nothing but Waki-Waki and other weird sayings, Chaos picked up on it as well. Sonic Sentai: Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger! Before the events of this story, Sho had ended up marrying Hana after Takeshi married Luna, and quickly got Hana pregnant with C-chan. Before Takeshi left for his professional business trips, he helped Sho alongside the lion cub's sensei to teach him some simple things like being a handyman, and got him to start his own business, despite Sho's initial dismay to being taught some things that made him feel "Zowa-Zowa". Sadly, sometime before the events of the story and before Takeshi became KyoryuBlue, Sho ended up missing. Trivia *When the idea was experimented with in the RP forum that Sho first appeared in, it was discovered that the original Sho was always a human most everywhere else. Yet, when he first arrived in a Sonic Sekai, a combination of the atmosphere, his DNA, and the Chaos Energy around him made his form enter a kind of flux, constantly shifting until a suitable form could be attained for his body. This is noted when Sho is seen a variation of Miles "Tails" Prower. However, once his body found the physical form required, it cost him his intellect. *The language Sho speaks has been dubbed "Jan-nese" in honor of his sensei, who also frequently spoke it. However, if Mobian Sho should get mad enough, he can be able to speak a normal language like English or Japanese. Category:OC Characters Category:Characters